Tainted Souls
by xUnicornFruitLoops
Summary: "Such an interesting girl indeed." The girl gasped as he brought her closer by the waist, shifting her hair to the side planting his soft lips on the girl's virgin neck. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik lovers or it's characters.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Get your hands off of me!" The young woman screeched as his large hands gripped her forearm painfully tight, turning her around to face him all the while slamming her into the wall behind, pinning her to it. His lips held an amused smirk, but his dark indigo colored orbs held nothing but irritation. A light chuckle left the sadistic vampires lips, echoing throughout the barley illuminated lit halls sending shivers through the young woman's trembling body.

"Such an interesting girl indeed." The girl gasped as he brought her closer by the waist, shifting her hair to the side planting his soft lips on the girl's virgin neck. "I'll have fun breaking you", he whispered before sinking his fangs into her neck, drinking away her life essence.

She cried out as the pain racked through her body. He drunk from her brutally as if he was starved. Her blood leaving her body forcefully, quickly leading into the vampire's hungry mouth. Her cries became louder as he plunged them in deeper for every little sound and struggle she made.

A loud yelp escaped her and tears streamed down her face rapidly as a he ripped his fangs out violently, making the wound hurt far more worse than the bite itself. Blood dripped down his chin hitting the ground silently and her screams seem to grow louder by every passing minute. Now looking into her frightened silver spec wide orbs, The vampire brought her body closer, she clenched her eyes shut as he pressed his hard chest against her own.

Whimpers begin to escape her as she felt his cold tongue trail up her neck slowly,not letting a drop of her warm sweet delicious blood go to waste. His hand slowly wandered her body, long fingers running over the buttons of her bloody stained blouse, slowly unbuttoning it. The girls teary eyes widened, finally looking up at the vampire causing the girl to panic at him for doing such a thing. "No! Please, please stop this! just let me go!" Traces of her strong willed voice from before vanished as her mind begin to fill with dread at the thought of not being over to fight him off any longer.

"I promise I won't tell anybody please, it hurts, I-I don't want this!" Even as she struggled against his hold, one of his hands held both of her wrist, tightening them as he continued to unbutton her top. She desperately tried pleading with him again,as the vampire's cold nimble fingers reached the last button of the top, baring her bra covered breast.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears and he ripped the rest of the fabric from her upper body with such quickness, emitting a loud cry of surprise from the girl. Looking up at th e immortal male, his face held nothing displeasure, seeing as removing her top was far too troublesome. He then tried pin pointing a tender spot to bite into with his toungue, teeth slowly grazed her shoulder slightly, before plunging all the way in.

A whimper of pain escaped, as the vampire took large gulps of her blood. Groans of satisfaction left his lips as a deafening scream left her mouth from him replanted his fangs deeply into her shoulder once again. Her body started shaking, barley standing as every drop of blood that he stole from her body left, leaving her strength weakening in the process.

Even as the pain threatened to take over her body, her thoughts over took the moment of her sad fate.'Why is he doing this? she didn't understand anything. her brain formed question after question as the male before her continued his assault. 'What made her deserve such a cruel fate? Was this how she was going to die, by a creature that she only thought existences only existed in fairy tales? Was she ever going to see her family again!?'

She felt his cool breath by her ear now, breaking her out of her pessimistic state of mind. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest, knowing that he possibly could hear it as well. His next words almost made her freeze, her blood went cold as he whispered darkly Into her ear. "Get use to it _girl,_ for all of you solely belongs to me. I advise you getting used to it." he let out a low sinister chuckle, feeling her body tremble with fear. "I'll show you a new world _human_ , you'll know nothing but pain and pleasure. He craned her neck to the other side, removing her dark tresses from her pale un-bitten flesh.

"I will bring out all your darkest desires."he slowly trailed his toungue down to her collar bone. "Soon enough you'll beg for my fangs to be at your neck." And as his words slowly registered through her mind, darkness begin to take over her being, her body finally realizing the lack of blood, even though her lost of consciousness momentarily stopping the vampires onslaught, it didn't take her long to realize that once she awoke tomorrow that this was only just the beginning. Her nightmare was soon to become a reality.

A/N: **(PLEASE READ!) Yay! So I finally got a story going for diabolik lovers! woo~hoo. This is my second story on this website ever and I'm honestly pretty happy about it. anwaysz, So I bet you've noticed in the prologue that I didn't release anything about how the girl looked, except for the fact that she's wearing a blouse and has silver spec orbs. And this is EXACTLY where you guys come in~! Plesase leave a review on what you guys would like to see on the character, I even suggest you put down names. The only name I have so far is "Lydia" so feel free to suggest names, looks, personailtys etc., or you can vote to keep the name Lydia, doesn't really matter. Although I do like the idea of having her have black hair,with a feisty attitude. but pleaasee help me out guys, I have to to hurry this up because my mom wants me to go to the store so byee! Thanks for reading :D OH YEA ALSO GUYS SUGGEST TITLE NAMES TOO PLEASE! Thanks 3**


	2. 1 The Arrival

**CHAPTER 1 RE-UPLOADED AND REVISED WOOHOOO~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers! :D if I did let's just say a certain someone would be mine ;] RE-UPLOADED AND REVISED!**

* * *

 **1\. The Arrival**

* * *

The sound of a car door opening echoed throughout the night, accompanied by the luminous full moon glistening in the dark twilight sky, beaming down below on the two arrivals. There in front of a large mansion was an elegant young woman exiting out of a black vehicle, assisted by the hand of a middle aged man. The moon shined slightly on the two as the beam of light seem to capture the woman's feature's before settling & accentuating on her feline sapphire orbs. Her fascinating orbs seemed to gleam silver as the moon reflected in on them, making her eyes look sharp & fierce. Grasping the hand that was held out, the woman was gradually pulled out landing on her two feet.

The young woman bowed in appreciation at the mans support as he too as well bowed in acknowledgement towards the girl's kind gesture. She silently watched the man begin to walk towards the driver seat. The Sounds of dirt & gravel crunched and cracked under his hard feet. With slight interest etched onto her face, she looked down at her own feet. Perhaps she would hurt her self? The rocks on the ground seemed to be pretty massive, but if she took her time she was sure to be all right. _Hopefully_. The sound of chirping crickets brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to notice that the driver had been looking at her before situating himself fully inside the car. It was a bit unnerving. Just how long was he there _starring_? Searching his face, she couldn't spot a single emotion. The black shades that sat themselves over his eyes didn't help either. _Was there something wrong_?

"Sir is everything all right?" her voice was elegant and smooth, filled with confusion. After being met with silence besides the sounds of the night creatures, she narrowed her eyes at the man. ' _Why the hell is he looking at me like that_?' to answer her question the man finally spoke. "It's nothing Madam, please not worry. I just wish to grant you a good night and _good luck_." Her eyes lightened up before narrowing again when the last words "Good luck" were uttered. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

Silence was heard as she still tried to comprehend what he meant by good luck. She looked up for answers, hoping that her eyes asked for an explanation. But soon Disbelief would be replaced as she was left perplexed. Signs of the man in the vehicle seemed to have vanished in thin air. When did he even _leave_? She was sure that she would of heard the sound of the engine, or perhaps even the sound of the gravel road cracking underneath the tires. But he was _gone_! It was like he wasn't even there in the first place.

" _Good luck_ "

She stood alone in the middle of no where. Two words in her head echoing in and out of her mind over and over again, like a broken record.

 _Good luck_?

The sudden realization that she was all alone in front of enormous mansion, practically in the middle of no where set the panic off within her.

Her inner turmoil was going to kill her.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths. Everything is _fine_ , this was all just a mistake. I'll simply knock on the door, ask for assistance, use a phone. Then go home"

This is nothing _right_?

After having an inner prep talk with herself. She stood up straight, inhaled another breath of air before finally gazing at the dilapidated house in front of her. The sky seemed darker and the wind slightly whipped at her flushed skin. Why is that she didn't notice this before? The place seemed far more frightening than before she arrived.

Slowly beginning to walk, more shivers ran down her spine as the cold air enveloped throughout her entire body. The thin layer of clothing she wore couldn't protect her against the deathly cold. During her walk, her attention caught onto the walkway leading up the mansion. It looked cracked as did the old black rusted gate. Gulping she slowly sped up her pace. ' _I could do this..._ ' She took a deep breath before hardening her feline eyes, specs of silver gleaming inside with determination.

Speeding up her pace a bit more, she noticed weeds and dandelions poked out from the cracks of the ground and white roses grown wildly in a thick cluster that seemed to be in the far back of the mansion. _White roses? Hmm,...Pretty_ '. Her heels made tap sounds with every step she took. Returning her gaze back on to the house, she did another inspection. The moonlight casted a ghoulish glow on the house giving the house a eerie look. Large thick Vines formed a twisted maze upon the side of it, reaching the tentacles towards the roof. The mansion's walls showed black decay by neglect. Splotches of original paint hinted at the house former prosperity and Cobwebs covered the corners of the doors as tiny black spiders threaded towards their prey. ' _This house is definitely fit for the kings and queens of the supernatural_ ' she mused.

If only she knew...

Finally Reaching her destination, her plan went on in her mind over and over again.

"Ask for a phone, call a cab, go home. Simple"

But before she could knock on the door, a sharp looking spectacle young man opened the door.

" _Ah, ... It's quite the pleasure to finally meet you_."

* * *

 **A/N** : No I won't have up a Authors note up every chapter... so relax.[ ** _THIS IS WHERE THAT SIGH OF RELIEF ESCAPES_** ] :S anwaysz, I'm not sure if you read the chapter that was previously posted before this but I decided to delete it because it was absolutely HORRIBLE! it was rushed, it didn't even make sense and it was just simply a mess. So I apologize in advance to any one who has read it, and if you were disappointed in me it's fine because i was disappointed in my self! Anyways I did good right? I REALLY HOPE SOO :3 becase this is certainly way better than the **previous** one, like oh my goshh YEEES! i;p So I Just wanted to say thank GOD that there's a such thing as Dictionaries and Thesaurus etc,. because this story would pretty much be along the lines of "Like, as, thought, think" Ya know basic words and all that crud. (Lol) So if you enjoyed this, go ahead a leave a nice lil review for lil ol' me and recommend your mom/dad/sister or whoever to read this :DHa ha JUST KIDDING! oh ALSO PLEEASE PM/REVIEW IF YOU HAVE **ANY SUGGESTIONS** , i'm up for literally anything especially a last name because really "MOON"? wtf _hooow lame_! lolllz but BYEEEEE now. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOOON! STAY TUNED FOLKS


End file.
